


Luck and Fate

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: Marinette sighed. She didn't hate this chance at a normal (Well normal other than fighting super villains) life. But it couldn't last forever. She wasn't part of their world, eventually she would leave to watch the world pass her by. How unfair that they grew older and she stayed the same.





	Luck and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> It's update day, and I've decided to post the prologue to this. Yes, it's short sorry. And yes, it is the rewrite of Can You Love Me.

One of Marinette's favorite things was letting her legs freely dangle over the side of the Eiffel Tower. She loved the rush it would send through her. If she leaned too far back or forward then she would fall. She had no fear of heights or falling, she had no fear that death would come for her with a single accidental shift in weight. But still, for a second, it made her feel almost human. 

 

What was the point of being alive without death? Maybe that's why she loved to watch over the city from above. She could watch over all of the people, young, old, it didn't matter. For them, death struck indiscriminately and swiftly. 

 

Oh, how she envied them. There were times when she was tired. Sure, she could sleep a century away with no repercussions. But it was the same as her life fading. 

 

Marinette would only know the pain of losing others to death and not herself.

 

“Tikki.” She said, eyes not leaving the city to look for the red, bug-like being. “I know you're here.”

 

“I'm always here with you Marinette.” Her light voice called out from somewhere behind the blue-haired girl. 

 

“Wouldn't you rather be at home?” She asked. 

 

It didn't matter that she couldn't see the kwami. She already knew the answer and how those big blue eyes that Tikki had would turn sad, but not tearful.

 

Tikki wasn't here for Marinette. She was here for the same reason as Marinette. She, too, was searching. For what? For the one she loved. 

 

Marinette had made many mistakes in her long life, but nothing compared to that of trusting humans. Humans had lost her so much. First she had trusted the order of the guardians, and they had lost her two members of her family. Nooroo and Duusu had been missing for almost a hundred years because of her naive faith. And her most recent mistake had lost her Plagg. Her family seemed to be vanishing from her grasp. 

 

“We will find him.” Marinette assured Tikki. 

 

“We'll find all of them.” Tikki said. 

 

Marinette want to repeat her statement, grabbing Tikki in her hands shaking her. Yes, their family meant the world to her. They were what made this too-long-a life worth living. Losing the ring of destruction had been one of the hardest things she had caused. 

 

Marinette had made the mistake to trust Plagg to a human. She thought nothing of giving the blonde haired male his ring. But like humans do, he was just gone one day. And with his vanishing act Plagg was gone too. 

 

She sighed. She really needed to stop trusting humans. All they did was betray her in the end. Even though, through the years, she had found a handful of trusted confidants even they eventually left her side. The only one who had remained was Fu. And Marinette, although it sounded morbid, couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would have in this world.

 

“Marinette?” 

 

“I'm almost ready.” The blue-eyed girl said. 

 

Really she wasn't ready to leave this place. She wanted to stay up high and just watch the world pass her by. Up here time didn't need to flow. Everything just stopped. The people below would change. Their world and technology would forever progress. But up here, the sky didn't change. 

 

Immortality was truly a curse.

 

She sighed, eyes darting back to Tikki, whom she knew was more than ready to leave. She would repeat it again and again, like a promise to herself. "We'll find them."

 

"I'm sure we will." Tikki replied. 

 

"Let's go then." She brushed the hair away from her full earrings. "Tikki, spots on."


End file.
